The Riddle Triplets
by Vampyres
Summary: Nathaniel, Niklaus, and Nadia were born to Thomas & Davina Riddle. However Nat hanielis stolen and is named the boy who lived. This story explores their years at Hogwarts. Harry: Nathaniel Draco: Niklaus Hermione: Nadia (Story much better than summery) (I know the summery sucks but please give the story a chance


**Prologue**

 **"Wake up love" Davina Riddle says shaking her husband awake.**

 **"What is it Davi?" Tom Riddle turns to face his wife.**

 **"It's already noon, and you have a meeting with the death eaters"**

 **"Yep I'm awake"**

 **He lies back down. Not soon after Davina heard the snores of the dark lord.**

 **She sighs.**

 **"Mommy!" Three little voices shout.**

 **She hears four pairs of feet.**

 **"Winny say stop young mistress and masters" The riddle house elf shouts at the young children running into their parents room.**

 **"Mommy tell Winny to leave us alone" three years old Nathaniel says climbing on to his parent's bed.**

 **Nathaniel Riddle was the kindest out of the three. Although he would get angry if any one hurt his older siblings. He had night black hair that resembled his father and emerald green eyes that were his mothers. Thick glasses and a birth mark behind his neck shaped like a snake which resembles his fathers.**

 **"She wants us to take a bath. We already told her no. Stupid Ugly Elf." Nadia say sticking her tongue out at Winny.**

 **Being the only girl and the oldest, Nadia Riddle took the responsibility of her younger brothers when they got in trouble. The girl looks just like her mother with her dirty blonde hair, although she did have dark eyes like her father.**

 **"Little Master Niklaus poured water all over Winny, Mistress Davina" The house elf cried.**

 **The boy fell over on the floor laughing.**

 **Nikluas Riddle was the silliest out of the three and often ends up in time out because of his pranks. He unlike his siblings the boy had sleek white-blond hair, and grey-blueish eyes. They assumed that the boy got his features from Davina's father, Gaye Lunrie. Who had similar features.**

 **"Niklaus" Davina eyed her oldest son.**

 **He started to squirm until Tom decide he had enough of the yelling and talking of his family and grabbed all them and swung the around laughing.**

 **Winny smiles and walks out leaving the happy family on their own in the bedroom.**

 **"Daddy, can I go with you to your meeting?" Nathaniel said when Tom put him and everyone down.**

 **Tom smiles.**

 **"Of course Nathaniel" He turns to his two other children. "Would you like to come too?"**

 **"No thanks papa" Nadia smiles at him. "Niklaus and I have something important to do."**

 **"Really? Well I stay to help you" Nathaniel says walking next to his older siblings.**

 **"No no no you go with daddy we got it" Niklaus says pushing him out the door in to his room to get dressed.**

 **"Okay if you say so" Nathaniel says.**

 **Davina picks up Nadia and places her on her hip.**

 **"And you are you coming with me?" He kisses Davina**

 **"Ewww" Nadia giggles.**

 **He kisses Nadia's nose.**

 **"Only if I'm also not needed?" Davina fake puppy dog eyes and looks at Nadia.**

 **"You are not." She smiles jumps from her mother's arms and runs out the room to check on her brothers.**

 **"Brat!" Davina laughs to see Nadia re-enter to stick her tongue out playfully.**

 **"Well I guess I'm coming with you and Nathaniel" She smiles.**

 **He kisses her softly.**

 **"Wonderful love" He smiles**

 **¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•¸.•*'¨'*•** **•** ***¨*•.¸¸** **¸¸.•*¨*•** **¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨**

 **"Hello all" Voltemort said coming in to the meeting room being held in the Malfoy manor. He sat at the head of the table. Lucius Malfoy stood and bowed to the dark lord.**

 **"My Lord I'm so-" Lucius started kissing up but was cut off by Nathaniel crying to his mother.**

 **"But why did Nadia and Niklaus not want me there?"**

 **"It's probably a surprise" Davina smiles.**

 **"Ohhh" he smiles.**

 **"You bloody runt interrupting me in my own-" Lucius muttered under his breath.**

 **Lucius soon found himself on the floor under Cruciatus Curse in extreme pain.**

 **"AHHH!"**

 **"Don't ever call my son that again, you infertile idiot" Davina said walking to her chair which was sat right next to her husband.**

 **"I'm so sorry my-" But was stopped again by Nathaniel**

 **"Oh shut you bloody minger" The boy smirked at him seating himself on his mother's lap.**

 **Lucius glared at the boy but then smiled at his godson and sat down not wanting to be hexed.**

 **Nathaniel laughed and turned to look at all the death eaters. Severus Snape caught his eye when he saw the man looking franticly around as if paranoid.**

 **The boy ignores it. His father can be a scary person, and so can his mother.**

 **"Now lets get to business" Voltemort say with a wicked smile.**

 **"Everyone is dismissed" The dark lord says.**

 **Everyone stands up to leave. He walks over to Severus Snape.**

 **"Hello, My lord...Goodbye my lord" Severus says walking away.**

 **"Petrificus Totalus"**

 **Severus freezes and falls to the floor.**

 **"Someone get him up"**

 **Suddenly there was a bang and the floor beneath everyone shook. Voltemort gets his wand out and stands in front of his family. The death eaters surround them as well protecting their King.**

 **Nathaniel clung to his mother's leg. He scared he wished he had stayed home.**

 **"Aurors!" Rat Tail shouted and ducked for cover.**

 **Hexes sprung into the room. Davina picks up Nathaniel and runs up the stairs. She tries to apparate out.**

 **"Damn, Boundary spell" She places Nathaniel down and looks over the railing at aurors and death eaters fighting. Numerous casualties on both sides. The floo is surrounded making no way to get out.**

 **"MOMMY!" a voice shouts behind her.**

 **She looks to see an auror running away with her son.**

 **"Nathaniel!" She say running after them.**

 **She recognizes the auror as Lily Potter.**

 **She shoots a spell at Lily's leg, paralyzing it.**

 **"Bollocks!" Lily shouts before falling to the ground, dropping Nathaniel knocking him unconscious.**

 **"How dare you take a pure-blood's son!? You Mudblood! Anyone child for that matter!" Davina eyes glowed from anger.**

 **"** **Like you wouldn't kill a muggle or mudblood child" Lily hissed from the pain**

 **"I'd never hurt a child or take it from its mother!" Davina lifted her wand. "Thankfully you are not a mother anymore, it was yesterday wasn't it! So I can kill you without guilt! Poor harry at least he gets to see you again"**

 **"Avada Kedavra!"**

 **But it didn't come from Davina. Davina falls dead on the floor. Lily looks up and smiles relived to see her husband.**

 **"We have to go, Dumbledore left a part of the manor free of the concealing boundary spell" she nods picking up Nathaniel running with her husband to safe zone.**

 **·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙∙∙∙**

 **** **8 hours later**

 **"Davina! Nathaniel!" The dark lord shouts as he runs up the stairs. The aurors that remained alive had given up and ran home. The rest of the death eaters follow him looking for their queen and young prince.**

 **Voltemort stops in horror, seeing his wife on the floor not moving.**

 **He runs to her body hugging her close to him.**

 **"Where is Nathaniel!? Where is my son!?" He shouts, not showing his sadness.**

 **"I saw Lily and James Potter running with him, I think they escaped" a death eater, Ethancival Zegwater answers.**

 **"You saw them and didn't try to save my son"**

 **Ethancival looks around for help, everyone else looks away from him**

 **Voltemort raises his wand and kills him.**

 **"And Severus?"**

 **"He ran off when the aurors came. We believe he was the one who let them in" Bellatrix Lestrange whimpers hiding behind her husband.**

 **Before Voltemort could say anything a cowardly rat runs up the stair shouting.**

 **"News! News!" Rat tail says running in.**

 **"What news?" Lucius ask know that his lord was one word away from destroying the whole world.**

 **"The Potter child is alive! They named him a miracle!"**

 **"The life transfer spell" Lucius whispers. "It would work around your protection spells sire"**

 **Voltemort looks at his love and kisses her on the cheek. He lays her down gently and stands. He starts to walk down the stairs.**

 **"My lords, if I may ask where are going?" Lucius say following him.**

 **"To kill a miracle" Voltemort says.**

 **He walks in to the floo.**

 **"Please tell the children, Lucius"**

 **Lucius bows before seeing his master go up in green flames and disappear.**

 **¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸**

 **BaCk iN TImE**

 **"Avada Kedavra!"**

 **But the pain never came. Lily looked to see Davina now lifeless body on the floor. Lily looks up and smiles relived to see her husband.**

 **"We have to go, Dumbledore left a part of the manor free of the concealing boundary spell" she nods picking up Nathaniel running with her husband to safe zone.**

 **They walk into the room and apperate to 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order of The Phoenix.**

 **Once in they are confronted by everyone in the order.**

 **"Is it done?" Albus ask.**

 **Lily shows him Nathaniel.**

 **"Where are the other two?"**

 **"They weren't there" James said.**

 **"Well lets get this over with"**

 **They lay the small child on a bed everyone gathers around.**

 **"I don't think this is right. To take a child from its family" Alice Longbottom states hiding her face in her husband's neck. The boy reminds her of their son, Neville if this ever happened to him. She started to cry.**

 **"Alice get a hold of yourself. This is for the greater good." Albus says glaring at her.**

 **"I think we will leave now" Frank Longbottom says glaring at Albus pulling his wife out the door.**

 **James takes out his wand and point it at the boy**

 **"Obliviate" he says taking all the young boys few memories and placing them in a pensieve, an object used to review memories and store them.**

 **"I'll go change them" James says as he leaves the room with Sirius Black.**

 **Albus sits next to the boy.**

 **"We need to change his appearance; we can't have anyone recognizing him."**

 **He places a long lasting Glamour Spell, missing the Birth mark hidden by his hair on the back of his head.**

 **"Hopefully it will last"**

 **Lily began to cry. She ran to the boy and hugged him.**

 **"He looks just like Harry" She says remembering her son.**

 **"He is yours now. We mustn't let Tom find out. Do you understand?"**

 **Lily nods.**

 **A few hours later, Sirius and James return with Nathaniel tempered memories.**

 **Albus places the new memories in the boy.**

 **James picks Nathaniel now 'harry' up. And take there leave.**

 **Albus apperates into his office at Hogwarts.**

 **"Mr. Snape I know your there" He says sitting down.**

 **"His going to kill me" Snape say frightened.**

 **"Then say here"**

 **Snape glared at Albus.**

 **"** **What did you do to the riddle boy"**

 **But all Albus did was smile**

 **[** **]]] [** **]]] [** **]]] [** **]]][[[** **] [[[** **] [[[** **] [[[** **][** **]]] [** **]]] [** **]]] [** **]]]**

 **Tom looked at the house of the potters. He can hear the voice of their son laughing, lively. It sickened him. He walked to the door and smiled. It suddenly was silent. They knew he was here. He unlocked the door and walked in. James Potter was standing in front of him holding his wand in defense.**

 **"Expelliarmus" Tom said catching James' wand.**

 **"Avada Kedavra!" The man fell lifeless to the ground.**

 **Tom continued on his rampage.**

 **As he went up stairs he saw Lily scream and shut the door to her son's room. He walks in to see little harry and Lily in a corner.**

 **"Avada Kedavra!" He aims for the child but hits Lily instead.**

 **He picks up the child and places him in his crib. He stares at the thing that killed his Nathaniel, his son. The boy is crying. You could her the sounds of the thunder storm outside. The dark lord raises his wand and points it at the child. He thinks of nothing just the hate and his son. He removes all the guilt and kindness left in him for this simple act.**

 **"Avada Kedavra" he whispers softly. As the spell hit the boy and as if a mirror it turned around and hit the dark lord instead.**

 **All that went through Tom's mind was the question: How the boy reflected his hateful curse?**

 **(#)o°*°o..(#)..o°°o..(#)..o°*°o(#)(#)o°*°o..(#)..o°°o..(#)..o°*°o(#)**

 **Lucius floos into the Riddle Manor to find Nadia, Niklaus, and Winny setting three gifts on the table.**

 **"Uncle Luke" Nadia say running to him**

 **"Where are Mommy, Daddy and Nathan?" She asks in a cheerful voice smiling up at him.**

 **"There is something we need to talk about" he says taking her hand in to his and pulling her to the couch.**

 **Niklaus and Winny follow. They all wait for answer.**

 **Winny starts to cry, now reliving what had happened.**

 **Lucius hates house elf's however understood Winny and let her cry.**

 **"Where are they?" Niklaus asked "We got them presents" He smiled widely.**

 **"There was an attack" Lucius said to the three year olds, not knowing they would understand.**

 **"An attack?" Nadia said.**

 **"Yes and a lot of people from our side got hurt." he sighed. "Even your mother"**

 **He looked at the children to see tear run down their face.**

 **"Please tell me you're playing a joke Lukey" Niklaus said burying his face in Nadia's dress.**

 **He hugged them.**

 **"And Nathan? What happened to our little brother?" Nadia says hoping for good news.**

 **"The order took him and we think he gone too" He says**

 **Winny cries harder she has took care of them since they were born and Davina when she was young.**

 **Nadia and Niklaus start to cry and cry. Lucius holds them as they grieve the lost of most of their family. Niklaus stops and looks at Lucius with hopeful eyes.**

 **"And Father?"**

 **"He went to killed the Potters since they were responsible for your Mothers and Nathan's deaths"**

 **"Where is he now?"**

 **"I don't know he disappeared after failing to kill Harry Potter."**

 **Nadia stands up and looks at Lucius and smiles.**

 **"Can you please call a meeting with the death eaters?"**

 **He was going to ask why but decide to listen to the young mistress.**

 **A few moments later all of the remaining death eaters arrived.**

 **Niklaus looked at his sister talking through their minds something all wizard multiple can do.**

 **~It our job now~ Nadia says**

 **~Yes~ Niklaus says**

 **They make their way to the stair case to see their followers.**

 **"Here this" Niklaus started. "We are now the leaders of the death eaters"**

 **A few laugh at Niklaus proposal**

 **"Yeah like we are going to follow two three year olds" a death eater name Thomas Strimble laughs.**

 **Nadia snaps her fingers and the man falls dead.**

 **All the death eaters look up at the two scared.**

 **"Any other objections?" Nadia asks glaring at them.**

 **Silence.**

 **She smiles.**

 **"Wonderful, Now let's discus killing Harry Potter"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **8 years later**

 **** **Third Person POV**

 **Niklaus leans the door to his old room. After his brother disappeared he no longer wanted to be haunted by the thought of him. Nathanial, his little brother. He and Nadia lost everything that day. Their whole family. But today is the day they will begin their revenge on the order. They will go to Hogwarts in secret and destroy the order and the people within, especially Harry Potter.**

 **He clenched his fists in anger. A tear fell before he heard Nadia's voice calling him down stairs.**

 **"Coming Naddy" He says locking up his mind and feelings to face the deatheaters.**

 **◦•●** **◉✿✿◉●•◦ ◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦ ◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦**

 **Harry glares at his cousin as he sleeps. In the dirt on the ground he drew a cake. And next to him drew two faces, of friends he would have hopefully in the future. A girl with curly hair and a boy with sleek short hair. The picture remind him of something but he soon had forgot and peered at the watch on his cousins hand. And blew out the fake candles wishing someone would take him far away. That's when the door fell reveling a giant.**

 **(You guys should know the rest if you watched the movies or read the books. And if not why are you here?)**

 **๑** **๑** **๑** **๑**

 **Niklaus/ Draco POV**

 **"Ready to go Niklaus " Winny said standing on a chair fixing Nadia hair as I came down the stairs.**

 **I smile at her.**

 **After our parents died Winny stayed with us, even though we set her free. She took care of us like a mother. And we love her like one too. I remember Nadia use to call Winny names and hurt her, but now she doesn't even leave the house without telling Winny where she's going. When we were small we were afraid and wanted our mother, Winny took that spot for us. She allowed us to call her mother when we were alone. Lucius is the only one who knows about Winny and our relationship if the deatheaters found out we would be shamed and Winny killed. Lucius is quite fond of her; he treats her well as well as Dobby his house elf when no one is around. He even let them call him by his first name.**

 **"Yes Mum" I say.**

 **She smiles.**

 **"Lucius is coming any minute to pick you up Niklaus."**

 **"Thanks"**

 **"Do you know what to do?" Nadia asks eyeing me.**

 **"Yes Naddy" I lie.**

 **"Then what?" She glares.**

 **"Um..I...Ah"**

 **"Exactly what I thought, you haven't a clue. We've been planning this for eight years, right down to the dialogue and you don't remember"**

 **"I'm sorry, kid genius. We all can't be as smart as you."**

 **"It's not smarts its common sense"**

 **"Whatever. So what do I do?"**

 **"Uggghh"**

 **"You are to pretend to be my son" Lucius say stepping out of the fire place.**

 **Winny jumps off the chair and runs over to him.**

 **"If Niklaus gets hurt Winny will break Lucius's head" She says glaring at him.**

 **"He'll be fine. We faked his birth certificate and here's yours 'Hermione Granger'. No one will even think you two are related. And we faked an inherited test. Plus the order doesn't even follow me they don't know anything about who is in my family currently? Everything is perfect."**

 **"** **Hermione?! What kind of name is that? Lucius, you arse. It sound fake I'll be found in an instant" Nadia says taking her fake birth certificate from him.**

 **"** **What are you angry for? He named me Draco. Do you hate us Uncle Luke?**

 **"** **Not in the slightest. This is pay back for telling** **Narissa** **about me lying to her about the deatheater's meeting to get away from my sister-in-law" He sneered.**

 **The three of us laughed at him.**

 **He sighs.**

 **"** **You ready 'Draco'?" He smiles.**

 **I shrink my trunk and calls for Jax, my pet hawk.**

 **I open the bird cage to allow Jax to fly in.**

 **"** **Yes, now I'm ready. Goodbye sister" I smile and kiss her on her cheek. "Until we can meet in secret."**

 **"** **Nadia?" a woman's voice says.**

 **"** **Come in Bella" Nadia says.**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange walks in smiling. Her smile falls when seeing her brother-in-law.**

 **"** **Poor Klaus has to pretend that an idiot like you help birth him." She sneers at him.**

 **"** **Ugghh, let's go. Goodbye Naddy, Winny, Tyrant" Lucius says pulling me away.**

 **"** **Goodbye Naddy" I says before being apperated along with Lucius.**

 **.•°*"˜˙·** **٠** **•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** **٠** **·˙·** **٠** **•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** **٠** **·˙˜"*°•..•°*"˜˙·** **٠** **•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** **٠** **·˙**

 **Third person POV**

 **"** **Thank god, I hate him" Bellatrix say frowning.**

 **Nadia laughs.**

 **"** **You ready to go 'Mum'?" Nadia says collecting her things.**

 **"** **Winny still doesn't understand why Winny can't bring you down to the train" Winny asks.**

 **"** **Because mummy muggles don't have house elves. And if you come with me people will start to question if I'm a mudblood or not. And that will make complications"**

 **"** **But how will Winny know if Nadia and Niklaus are okay?" Winny cried.**

 **"** **I brought the magic mirror." She says taking her hand mirror out of her bag.**

 **"** **It's a communicator remember. It'll connect to the one in living room and the hand mirror Niklaus has. Okay?"**

 **"** **Okay, but call Winny when Nadia get safe to Hogwarts. Please?!" Winny said hugging Nadia's leg.**

 **"** **Of course" She smiled at the elf.**

 **"** **Crookshanks" she called her familiar. The lazy cat slug over in to his carrier and fell asleep.**

 **"** **Ready?" Bellatrix asked Nadia while glaring at the elf, who glared right back at her.**

 **"** **Yes but you should put a glamour on. I think wizards will find it strange that Bellatrix Lestrange is escorting a muggle-born witch on the train to Hogwarts." Nadia says getting her coat.**

 **"** **Your right"**

 **Bellatrix places the spell on here out of fear of getting arrested and or worst making Nadia angry.**

 **"** **Alright let's go Bye Mum" Nadia says waving as the elf disappeared in thin air.**

 **"** **Ready 'Mum'?"**

 **"** **Ready um… what's your name now?"**

 **"** **Hermione" Nadia sneers. She mentally glares at Lucius for such a stupid name.**

 **"** **I bet that was my brother-in-laws stupid idea. His an idiot"**

 **"** **Wait until I tell you what name he chose for Niklaus" Nadia started before they apperated to the train station.**

 **.•** **• • • • •** **..•** **• • • • •** **..•** **• • • • •** **.**

 **Harry/Nathanial POV**

 **They're people everywhere. Why did Hagrid leave me alone? Platform 9¾? Is this a joke?**

 **"** **Platform 9¾ this way" a woman with red hair says running with five children.**

 **I'll go ask them for help.**

 **(Again you guys should know the rest if you watched the movies or read the books. And if not why are you here?)**

 **´*** **。** **.** **¨¯`*** **。❄。** ***** **。** **¨¯`*** ***`¯¨** **。** ***** **。❄。✲** ***`¯¨** **.** **。** ***´**

 **Niklaus/ Draco POV**

 **"** **Here we are son" Lucius said to me as we looked at the Platform 9¾ train.**

 **"** **Yes here we are" I say.**

 **I take a deep breath. I wish my real Mum and dad was here and Nathan he would have loved this.**

 **"** **I bet they would be proud both of you and Naddy" Lucius says smiling.**

 **"** **Thanks, Bye 'Dad'." I smile back.**

 **Then walk on the train. I look for Blasie and Pansy.**

 **"** **Draco!" I hear a voice call my new name. I look ahead to see Blasie and Pansy.**

 **Thank the stars.**

 **I hurry into the compartment and shut the door.**

 **"** **Hi" I say out of breath. I don't do well with stress.**

 **Pansy laughs.**

 **"** **You look like an idiot out there. We just had to rescue you."**

 **"** **Ha ha ha, very funny" I say.**

 **"** **So, Draco? That's actually a name?"**

 **"** **Oh shut up!" I said throwing my bag at him.**

 **`°¤,¸.•*´¯)** **:*´¨`**:.** **:*´¨`*:.** **(¯`*•.¸,¤°´**

 **** **Nadia/Hermione POV**

 **We apperated away from nosey eyes.**

 **"Lets go"**

 **As we walk to the train my eye caught sights of a black haired boy, who reminded me of Nathanial. He followed the red-headed step children or in other word the Weaslys. Who is he?**

 **I wonder if Niklaus is here yet.**

 **"Alright, daughter time for you to go" Bella says as we get to the train.**

 **She sucks at acting.**

 **"Alright bye."**

 **I walk on the train.**

 **I find a compartment with a chubby boy holding a toad.**

 **I open the sliding door.**

 **"Can I sit here?" I smile.**

 **"S-s-ure" He says nervously.**

 **I sit down across from him. And stuck my hand out to him.**

 **"Hermione Granger"**

 **"N-neville Longbottom" he said shaking my hand.**

 **** **"Are you okay?" I ask not really caring.**

 **I hear the train whistle blow and feel it start moving.**


End file.
